Finding Myself
by Pixie555
Summary: People always compare Blair to her death eater mom. George Weasley thinks she's no good. Will he ever change his mind? George/OC
1. Floo Powder and Tea Parties

Finding Myself

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter only my OC's!**_

_Ugh….. I hate floo powder! _a nine-year-old Blair Lestrange thought as she stepped out of the fireplace at Lestrange Palace. She was collecting some books from her old room, she had been staying at Malfoy Manor ever since she was five and her parents had been put in Azkaban.

She wondered the hall of the magnificent castle, thinking of how this would one day be hers to do with what she liked.

The house was massive and decorated in the sophisticated colours of Slytherin. The furniture was all a dark emerald, the fireplaces made from black marble and pictures of the Black and Lestrange families were hung on all of the walls. In Blair's opinion it was much nicer than the lighter and somewhat smaller Malfoy Manor.

She walked through the hallways with the heir of a Queen, something she had adopted from her aunt Narcissa.

She stopped at one of the Black family portraits, happy she had got her looks from her mother's side of the family. Blair looked like the average Black with her dark hair, pale complection and stormy grey eye's.

Narcissa and her sister, whose name is not aloud to be mentioned, were really the only ones without the mandatory dark hair. Narcissa being platinum blond and her sister who had light brown hair.

She carried on walking through the palace, passing the Black family tree that was in Grimauld Place and Malfoy Manor. Various people had been burned of because of rebelling from family traditions, the pure blood society and their families had shunned these people, their children weren't even included on the tree after that. Blair had always had nightmares of Lucius sending a ball of fire towards her picture.

She walked past the door to her father's study. Remembering her mother and father having whispered conversations with 'business colleges'.

Her room was at the far end of the corridor, just past the picture of her grandmother, Vulpecula Lestrange.

As she entered the room she couldn't help but smile, she missed this room more than anything. It was green and silver like the rest of the house but it was more personal with her designs on the walls and materials from abandoned projects. She may have only been nine but she new about style, Narcissa made sure of that.

She walked over to the mahogany bookshelf and chose out the books she needed, _Fashion Through the Ages, My Secret Pensieve _and _Hogwarts: A History_.

xxx

Back at Malfoy Manor Narcissa was having a tea party with her friend Alameda Capulet and Donatella Flint. They were both married to high class Ministry Officials and had male heirs, meaning Narcissa had decided it was time to try and find Blair a wealthy suitor.

"Blair will you come here for a minute?" Narcissa called from the parlor where the three women were situated.

The parlor, unlike the rest of the manor was light in colour and had sunlight coming through the open patio doors. It had flowers everywhere and was like a room in cottage, it was Narcissa's room.

Blair walked through the door in her best summer robes, she couldn't wait until she was older and could wear dresses like her mother did in pictures.

"Oh she'll be a beauty, just like Bellatrix" Alameda cooed, she was right Blair was like her mother but not just in looks, if she was given to much power she would turn crazy to as she would find out later.

"It's lovely to see you again Mrs. Capulet and you Mrs. Flint, an absolute pleasure to have you here" Blair said sweetly while batting her eyes. _Who ever said a little sucking up never got you far? _

**Hi**

**I hope you liked the first chapter I think it will turn out better than Change in heart. Please review it means a lot to know if you're enjoying it or even if you hate it! Thanks for reading!**

**Pixie x**


	2. Trouble with Gnomes

Finding Myself

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter that privilege goes to JK Rowling.**_

_**No Garden Gnomes were hurt during the writing of this chapter!**_

The Burrow

George Weasley smirked as he watched his hot headed mother yell at his younger brother.

If George was a nice big brother he may have mentioned the fact that he was the one who brought the troublesome garden gnome into the house while his mother wasn't looking.

If he was being particularly kind to the short, fiery haired boy than he would have admitted that it was Fred's and his idea to let the gruesome looking gnome spoil his pompous older brother Percy's summer homework.

However George found it much more amusing to watch Ron shake in fear and confusion in the small, clustered kitchen.

_Life is good…_

He glanced at his twin, who on cue, turned to face him. They smirked, their eye's both sharing a look of mischief. They were communicating an idea.

"Mum!" Fred called eagerly,

"The gnome also went into the washing basket…" George continued as if reading a script.

"And chewed holes into all the _lovely_ jumpers you knitted us" Fred finished, his laughter well concealed behind the serious tone in his voice.

"RONALDS BILLIUS WEASLEY," Mrs Weasley bellowed in despair at the small, freckled boy.

The twins smiled sweetly at their tired mother, and then smirked at their brother.

…...

Mr Weasley came home an hour later to a crying Ron, a fighting Charlie and Bill, a singing Ginny and a slightly burnt Fred and George.

**Hi all, **

**I have a few things I need to apologize for, one is that this chapter is soooo short and two is that it's been almost a year since I updated. I haven't been very inspired to write any Harry Potter recently but it's four a.m and I can't sleep so I thought I might give this chapter another go. I promise the story will get a bit more interesting but because their only young theres not much they can do so I might skip a few years.**

**I have a bit of story I'm saving for later, but it's only short so if anyone wants a sneak preview of what will happen in this story when their a bit older than I will be happy to post it. It's not a big piece of the story so it won't spoil anything that may happen, it's just a conversation piece between Blair and George.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed or alerted this story, your what encourages me. Until next time...**

**Pix x**


End file.
